Random Hearts
by Super Saiyan Gohan
Summary: Goku & Vegeta left to find the remaining Saiyans in the world, while Chi Chi booked a vacation for her in the gang to spend some fun in the sun. Gohan refuses to go, as well as Bulma. Could a simple friendship turn into so much more? R&R to find out!
1. The Beginning

Random Hearts  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma, why did you call me over? I was just about to go to sleep them you called and said something was wrong." Gohan said hurriedly. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to bother you Gohan I just needed some company while Vegeta and Goku are away." Bulma smiled. "Yeah I know with Videl out of the house it's kind of boring to." "You said it, with out a spouse it's no fun." Bulma Finished staring at the boy she knew, to grow up to a handsome man that she was admiring.  
  
*************************  
  
It was a beautiful spring day over at capsule corp. But not many faces where to be seen happy. " Vegeta why are you and Goku going on this stupid trip?!" Bulma exclaimed. "You too Goku, what about Goten and I?" Chi Chi roared. "It is not stupid woman, Kakarot and I are going to search for any survivors of our planet, and keep them from perishing off the universe like my father!" Vegeta yelled. "Sorry Chi Chi, I want to see if my father is alive to." Goku said in sympathy. The two saiyans walked over to there space ship and took off. "Grrrrrrrrrr, fine! I don't need you, you idiot." "Calm down Bulma they'll be back." Chi Chi tried to calm Bulma down. "If you say so." Bulma whimpered. "Look Goku booked Goten, Gohan, and Vidal a trip to an Island resort, Gohan didn't want to go so there's one ticket left, do you want to go?" Chi Chi asked. "No thanks Chi Chi, I think I'll stay here, hey why don't you take trunks with you I'm sure him and Goten would have a blast. "That's not a bad idea." Chi Chi smiled.  
  
************************  
  
Chi Chi and the others left for the Island resort half happy that they where going, and half happy that two of there friends didn't come. " I wonder what I could do around here, it's so boring." Bulma said to herself. A knock on the door woke Bulma up out of her thinking. "Hey Bulma it's me Gohan, open up." Gohan shouted. "Oh hi Gohan, let me open the door." Bulma said as she opened it up. "How are you? This is an unexpected surprise, I'm surprised you didn't go to the resort with everyone else." Bulma smiled. "Well I wouldn't be suited for a place like that, it would get kind of boring to go swimming every day, and go out every night, but I hope that they have a good time." Gohan laughed to himself.  
  
"Well at least I have someone to talk to for the time being." "Yeah it's nice to talk to someone when your bored." Gohan said smiling. "Are you ok with Vegeta gone, and Trunks?" Gohan asked as they went to the living room. "Yeah I'll get by, you're here so at least I'm not totally alone." She smiled again.  
  
After a while of talking in the living room, Gohan had said he had to go. "Well goodnight Gohan, it was nice of you to stop by for a little while, but are you sure you don't want anything else?" "Yeah it was nice seeing you to, and yes I'm done I feel as if I'm going to burst, I was going crazy over there it was a little to quiet for comfort. Gohan said. "Well Goodnight Bulma, bye." He said as he took of to the skies above. "Man it was nice of her to make dinner, I'm stuffed. I wonder what she's doing, I feel kind of bad leaving her with a mess to clean." Gohan thought.  
  
************************  
  
Bulma sighed then said. " It was nice talking to him even if it was only for a while." Bulma said as she walked to the kitchen where they had been. Bulma shrieked at the sight of the mess that was left behind from them eating. "Man those saiyans sure eat a lot of food, well I'd better get cleaning." She said as she started to clean the dinner mess. Bulma was singing an old song, and was cleaning for at least an hour. "Man, I'm finally done, that Gohan sure is a garbage disposal." Bulma said as she headed for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
**********************  
  
Just as she was about to step into the warm water that was waiting for her, she heard a knock on the door. "Bulma open up." Came a voice out of know where. "Who is it?" She asked as she put a robe on. "It's Gohan, I came to help you clean up, I felt really bad about leaving it all to you." Gohan said. Bulma smiled at his conscience and opened the door. "Sorry Gohan but I'm done cleaning up the dishes." She smiled at him. He gave her a half smile and said. "Well I kind of figured that, I was just a little spooked out at being alone for a month or two, can I sleep here tonight?" Came a cracking voice." Bulma's face brightened at having a guest for the night and said. "Sure kid I'd do anything for you." Gohan smiled and walked in and kissed her cheek as his way of saying thanks. Bulma flushed and smiled, then she realized she was naked under the robe.  
  
"AHHHH, uh Gohan could you give me a second to get dressed? I'm kind of inappropriate at the moment." She said. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, go ahead back to what you where doing." He blushed bright red. "Thank you, oh there's a room next to mine, and Vegeta's room down the hall you could sleep in there, oh and there a pair of night clothes to about your size.. put them on if your going to bed." Bulma smiled and left for the shower.  
  
Gohan walked down the hall until he walked up to the bathroom, he saw Bulma's slender naked body, and flushed dark red at seeing her, he ran towards his room and slammed the door shut behind him. "That was embarrassing.," He said as he found himself aroused at the sight of her beautiful body and face. "I think I'll go to bed now." He said as the door opened behind him again. "Night Gohan." She said as she was standing in the doorway. Gohan turned around and Bulma seen his hardened penis. "Night Bulma heh heh…!" Bulma turned red and closed the door, she walked to her room, and got changed to find herself wet from seeing what she had saw. "Oh dear." She said as she walked over to her bed and lied down. She felt a little odd and aroused, like he did thinking of him, and she fell asleep.  
  
Gohan was shocked she saw him naked and his penis hardened. He walked over to his bed, and lied down wondering what she saw, and if she saw every thing he had to offer. Then he fell asleep with his penis hardened the whole night.  
  
To be continued……..  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi hope you liked the beginning of my new story R&R ^_^ 


	2. Feelings Surface

Random Hearts  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Feelings Surface  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma I'm uh sorry for what you saw last night." Gohan flushed lightly. "It's ok Gohan it's not like I haven't seen Vegeta's before (Or felt it for that matter)." "Huh I didn't here you just now, what did you say?" "Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Bulma smiled awkwardly at him. Well I have to be going now thanks for letting me stay here last night Bulma Heh Heh Heh." Gohan said as he headed for the front door. "Bye Gohan your welcome anytime." Bulma smirked. "Thanks Bulma, see you later." He said as he took off. "Man last night was very weird, I'm sure it was for him though to, we both saw each other, huh I guess I'll forget about it for now." Bulma said drinking her tea.  
  
Gohan was sitting in his kitchen eating while half chocking it down. "Man this is good, thank Kami mom left some food that was cooked for me." He said as he started to choke again, He started to pound on his chest till he swallowed it all. "Now that my stomach is full what do I want to do?" "Ah I know I'll train for a little bit." He said starting for the door. Before he could get out side the phone rang. Gohan picked it up and answered. "Hello, who is this?" He asked. "It's me Bulma." She said. "Oh hi Bulma, I was just about to go train for a while." "Oh. Well if your going to train why don't you come over and use the gravity chamber Vegeta uses, I wouldn't mind." "Really thanks Bulma." Gohan said. "No problem." "I'll be there in a second." He said as he headed over.  
  
****************  
  
"Hi Gohan it's nice to see you back so soon." Yeah thanks for letting me use the chamber Bulma, I really appreciate it." Gohan smiled at her. Bulma smiled back and then showed him the way to the room he was so anxious to visit. " Say how long are my dad and Vegeta going to be away for anyway Bulma?" "Well according to my calculations, they'll be back in a year or so, if they go thought the whole universe, (Stupid Vegeta and his ideas.)" "Uh are you ok? You look mad at something." Gohan asked. "Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Bulma said as they reached the room.  
  
"Ok here we are, I'll just sit here and watch you from this window here while you train." "Ok thanks again Bulma." Gohan smiled again. Bulma opened the room's door so Gohan could go inside.  
  
Gohan walked inside and heard Bulma say, "don't kill yourself." He chuckled and shut the door behind him. "Hmm how much gravity do I want in here?" he asked aloud. "Ah I got it, I'll train at 100 times gravity." He said as he turned it on. "Ah this is better." He said as he started to train.  
  
Bulma was watching until she got bored, She got up and headed for the kitchen. "Man he really can go at it for a while, my butt is sore from that damn chair." Bulma sat back down complaining about her but, she eventually got up and made some ice tea and took out some cakes and pastry's and took one. "Mmm this is good." She said as Gohan walked in. "What's good!" Bulma almost choked at the sound of his voice. "Oh sorry, I didn't me to scare you." He said as he calmed her down. "Don't worry I was just…." Her voice trailed off as she stared at his muscles. "You where just what Bulma?" He asked. "Ohh, Oh sorry I was just sitting down and eating, would you like anything?" "Oh sure I love deserts." He said as he sat down and took a handful of them and shoved them in his mouth. Bulma was starring intently at him. "He's going to choke himself one of theses day's." She said under her breath then smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Bulma it was nice today." "Yeah you should go and take a shower though." She said holding her nose. He sniffed himself the blushed. "Uh yeah I think I should to." He said as he took to the skies. "Bye Bulma see you later." "Bye Gohan come back soon." She said as she watched him fade into the setting sun. Bulma cleaned up the mess that was left behind then took a shower and then to bed. Bulma was Feeling Various areas until she a rush of pleasure surge though her body, "Oh Gohan oh Kami." She said in her sleep. She woke up to find her hands down her under wear and felt a wet feeling on he hand. "What was that all about? why was Gohan in my dream?" She asked herself then looked down at herself. "EH oh great well it looks like I have to take another shower damn it." She cursed as she got up and went to the bathroom. Before she stepped in she stopped and thought to herself. "Oh my I have feeling for Gohan."  
  
  
  
Hope you everybody likes the chapter I'll write more so stay tuned. See ya. 


End file.
